Are you sure about that Bella?
by deathpenity17
Summary: I rather die rather than be separated from you." said Bella. Are you really sure Bella? Are you sure you can keep that little school girl crush away long enough so you will love Edward when you come back from your hiding place? I think not. chap. 1 whole
1. what you guys getting into

**Edward or . . . Carlisle? Hmmm . . .**

**A/N: You know when Bella says to Edward '"I rather die than be to seperated from you."' or something like that. And then I thought up a good idea. Lets just say that Carlisle wont let anyone but Edward and him ride his baby 'Mercedes S55 BMW' anywhere. SO that leaves Bella and Carlisle together in the hide out. **

**By the way. I was laughing so hard on that line. It was just the way she said it that made me laugh at it. It took me two times watching it. but- ahhh! Back to the story.**

**But soon Bella seem to get the crush again of Carlisle I'm grinning evily while I typing .**

**Here's a _SNEAK PEEK_ PEOPLES!**

"Oh. Com'on! The speggeti doesn't taste that bad - in fact it is tasteless . . . I think." I said. Carlisle reguarded me before he sat in the chair opposite from me. He grabbed a long speggetie and made me take the end. he took the other end and looked at me with an amused look on his face.

I was confused still when he was eating his end of the speggetti. STILL I was confused as when he stopped.

"Aren't you going to eat your end?" he asked. I blinked. NOW I get it. If I bite about four more bites off of this speggitti then . . .


	2. This is only the beginning!

**Are you sure, Bella?**

**Are you sure, Bella?**

**Summery:** "I'll die if I'm separated from you." said Bella. Are you sure, Bella? Can keep that school girl crush down enough to go back to Edward while you're in hiding? I think not.

**Chap. 1 – Drive away**

**Bella's Pov.**

All I could say was this stupid ugly guy comes and want my blood during the Cullens games. Not right on, but after a breeze came by getting my scent into the hair, and let's not forget, cough my heartbeat?

After a fight was about to ring out, Edward quickly ran with me on his back toward the car and was driving like – always – crazy – toward my house. I made myself cry as I pack up everything I could get my hands on and was out the door before I know it. The drive back to the Cullens house was silent besides Edward's heavy breathing, was uncomfortable.

Right when the car stopped I felt cold hands grabbed me and was running through the house, till it found the door they wanted.

The Cullens rushed to their house, and ran to their garage, so fast that I was leaning against a black car, because I was so dizzy after the run again.

"I can take her to a place that is safe." said Jasper. I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me. They suddenly looked at Carlisle for some odd reason, until I looked at him also. He was shaking his head at Jasper for he frowned.

"It's my car, Jasper. I also know a good place for her to be at. I will take her there." said Carlisle as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the red BMW. Wait a sec- I thought that was Rosaline's car? It was until I felt a tug at my head that lead me to the opened door of the black Mercedes. Oh. I knew that.

Once the door closed I was greeted to the darkening area. It was some what a lungzerry and must be highly expensive – and too expensive for me. I looked above my head to see blackness abyss. I jumped when a door open suddenly and Carlisle came in.

"Sorry about that. You're ready?" he asked. I quickly put my seat belt on. He turned on the car, causing it to purr to life. Yep. Too expensive for me. But I like the purring.

He was out of the garage and was driving over one hundred miles per hour. The drive was silent as I looked around the car. I only glanced at the back seat to see . . . some weird parts sticking out weirdly. As I get a closer look I noticed that the object I was staring at was a _human _hand. I paled. I went cold. Numb.

"Is that . . ." I asked still staring at it in wonder, and yet in faint horror at what I was seeing. Carlisle glanced at me and smiled a troubled smile.

"Yes. It is a real human hand. The doctors want me to take them home for more examinations but I really can't with a houseful of vampires." He laughed a little. My eyes finally let go of the bloody hand and moved to a leg. Again it was human. It was man's leg but thankfully it seemed to stop to the knee. I looked back to the front of the car. As I turned toward it, I thought I saw Carlisle looked closely at me. I glanced at him. He _was_ staring at me.

"So, you're now . . . like a CSI or something? Are those from the people that was killed by those bad people?" I asked, hoping he got the hint I was trying to say 'vampire' and yet not to offend him. He quickly got the hint.

"I guess so, because they want me to look to see any other evidences that I could find." he said. He is still looking at me.

"Umm . . . how can you drive without looking where you are going?" I asked, glancing at the road. Carlisle's eyes still didn't leave me, before slowly tarring back onto the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Before too long, we stopped in front a . . . was that a Motel? If so it looked like a hut.

I stood by the car as I waited for Carlisle to get my thinks. Of course I asked if I could help him, but he declined. I followed him into the hut. I was soon found it to be quiet comfortable. Not expensive, but comfortable enough for my liking. I glanced around before I walked over to a couch and sat down there.

Carlisle walked in with my backpack. No wonder he didn't need my help. I forgot about that was my only thing that I took but don't get me wrong, all the stuff that I need was in it. He placed it on the coffee table, and sat next to me.

"So what are you going to do? You'll be board out of ya mind." I said. He smiled.

"I can look at those dead dead parts?" It was more of a question than an answer. I nodded. He got up and went to get them.

I watched his back as he walked away. Dang. Good thing I lost that girl crush soon or I would have got this bad.

_/Flashback/_

_I woke up to see golden eyes staring at me with concern on his angelic face. Wow. Maybe I really did fell asleep when I was trying to ignore Tyler's bickering. What is Edward doing here? No. Scratch that out. That face was too handsome to be Edward. Edward does not have golden hair, nor is he wearing a big white lab coat that doesn't go with him._

_I blinked more, and slightly shook my head._

_"Huh?" I said aloud. The movie star's hand was through my hair – probably making sure there were no bumps from the accident. I hear a faint voice of Tyler, saying something that I couldn't get. Since when was I that sleepy?_

_"You're okay?" asked the movie star. I nodded before I looked around to see Edward there. My eyes narrowed, with suspicion._

_"Well, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle if you want. How is your head?" he asked as he prodded the back of my head. He hit a tender spot, for I winced. Both he and Edward took noticed of that._

_"Tender?" he asked. I shook my head. I heard a chuckle. Meannie!_

_/End Flashback/_

"Bella?" asked Carlisle as he came up to me. He put his hand on my forehead gently. "Are you feeling faint?"

I blinked. Did I fallen asleep? Then the smell hit me in waves. The copper was too much more me to handle. My eyes rolled back to their sockets as I fainted, before I muttered –

"Too much blood-"

The last thing was golden eyes staring down at me as I fell into a deep slumber.

**Carlisle's Pov**

I watch with amusement as Bella fainted by the blood scent that was in the room. Edward was right. She _can _smell blood. Unbelievable!


	3. the whole chap1 DRIVE AWAY

Are you sure, Bella

Are you sure, Bella?

Summery: "I rather die rather than be separated from you." said Bella. Are you really sure Bella? Are you sure you can keep that little school girl crush away long enough so you will love Edward when you come back from your hiding place? I think not.

**Chap. 1 – Drive away**

**Bella's Pov.**

All I could say was this stupid ugly guy comes and want my blood during the Cullens games. Not right on, but after a breeze came by getting my scent into the hair, and let's not forget, cough my heartbeat?

After a fight was about to ring out, Edward quickly ran with me on his back toward the car and was driving like – always – crazy – toward my house. I made myself cry as I pack up everything I could get my hands on and was out the door before I know it. The drive back to the Cullens house was silent besides Edward's heavy breathing, was uncomfortable.

Right when the car stopped I felt cold hands grabbed me and was running through the house, till it found the door they wanted.

The Cullens rushed to their house, and ran to their garage, so fast that I was leaning against a black car, because I was so dizzy after the run again.

"I can take her to a place that is safe." said Jasper. I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me. They suddenly looked at Carlisle for some odd reason, until I looked at him also. He was shaking his head at Jasper for he frowned.

"It's my car, Jasper. I also know a good place for her to be at. I will take her there." said Carlisle as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the red BMW. Wait a sec- I thought that was Rosaline's car? It was until I felt a tug at my head that lead me to the opened door of the black Mercedes. Oh. I knew that.

Once the door closed I was greeted to the darkening area. It was some what a lungzerry and must be highly expensive – and too expensive for me. I looked above my head to see blackness abyss. I jumped when a door open suddenly and Carlisle came in.

"Sorry about that. You're ready?" he asked. I quickly put my seat belt on. He turned on the car, causing it to purr to life. Yep. Too expensive for me. But I like the purring.

He was out of the garage and was driving over one hundred miles per hour. The drive was silent as I looked around the car. I only glanced at the back seat to see . . . some weird parts sticking out weirdly. As I get a closer look I noticed that the object I was staring at was a _human _hand. I paled. I went cold. Numb.

"Is that . . ." I asked still staring at it in wonder, and yet in faint horror at what I was seeing. Carlisle glanced at me and smiled a troubled smile.

"Yes. It is a real human hand. The doctors want me to take them home for more examinations but I really can't with a houseful of vampires." He laughed a little. My eyes finally let go of the bloody hand and moved to a leg. Again it was human. It was man's leg but thankfully it seemed to stop to the knee. I looked back to the front of the car. As I turned toward it, I thought I saw Carlisle looked closely at me. I glanced at him. He _was_ staring at me.

"So, you're now . . . like a CSI or something? Are those from the people that was killed by those bad people?" I asked, hoping he got the hint I was trying to say 'vampire' and yet not to offend him. He quickly got the hint.

"I guess so, because they want me to look to see any other evidences that I could find." he said. He is still looking at me.

"Umm . . . how can you drive without looking where you are going?" I asked, glancing at the road. Carlisle's eyes still didn't leave me, before slowly tarring back onto the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Before too long, we stopped in front a . . . was that a Motel? If so it looked like a hut.

I stood by the car as I waited for Carlisle to get my thinks. Of course I asked if I could help him, but he declined. I followed him into the hut. I was soon found it to be quiet comfortable. Not expensive, but comfortable enough for my liking. I glanced around before I walked over to a couch and sat down there.

Carlisle walked in with my backpack. No wonder he didn't need my help. I forgot about that was my only thing that I took but don't get me wrong, all the stuff that I need was in it. He placed it on the coffee table, and sat next to me.

"So what are you going to do? You'll be board out of ya mind." I said. He smiled.

"I can look at those dead dead parts?" It was more of a question than an answer. I nodded. He got up and went to get them.

I watched his back as he walked away. Dang. Good thing I lost that girl crush soon or I would have got this bad.

_/Flashback/_

_I woke up to see golden eyes staring at me with concern on his angelic face. Wow. Maybe I really did fell asleep when I was trying to ignore Tyler's bickering. What is Edward doing here? No. Scratch that out. That face was too handsome to be Edward. Edward does not have golden hair, nor is he wearing a big white lab coat that doesn't go with him. _

_I blinked more, and slightly shook my head. _

"_Huh?" I said aloud. The movie star's hand was through my hair – probably making sure there were no bumps from the accident. I hear a faint voice of Tyler, saying something that I couldn't get. Since when was I that sleepy? _

"_You're okay?" asked the movie star. I nodded before I looked around to see Edward there. My eyes narrowed, with suspicion. _

"_Well, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You can call me Carlisle if you want. How is your head?" he asked as he prodded the back of my head. He hit a tender spot, for I winced. Both he and Edward took noticed of that. _

"_Tender?" he asked. I shook my head. I heard a chuckle. Meannie!_

_/End Flashback/_

"Bella?" asked Carlisle as he came up to me. He put his hand on my forehead gently. "Are you feeling faint?"

I blinked. Did I fallen asleep? Then the smell hit me in waves. The copper was too much more me to handle. My eyes rolled back to their sockets as I fainted, before I muttered –

"Too much blood-"

The last thing was golden eyes staring down at me as I fell into a deep slumber.

**Carlisle's Pov**

I watch with amusement as Bella fainted by the blood scent that was in the room. Edward was right. She _can _smell blood. Unbelievable!

She moved to her side before she curled into a ball. Now that was cute. Sweet and cute. I looked closer at her. The hands and legs on the table, forgotten.

I looked at the dark brunet hair. Is it silky as I thought it would be? Maybe more? Who knows, except Edward and Bella, herself? I blinked when I found myself with my hand going gently through her hair. It was more then silky, really soft.

I quickly stopped what I was doing. I straighten up. I can always see her chocolate eyes – even if I closed my eyes. It's funny how life comes at you fast – even if you are a vampire.

Her eyes always shown shyness most of the time, but when time was right, they always turn hard and stubborn. They turn sad sometimes, but sometimes pained, when ever she gets hurt. She's . . . . . . So . . . human . . . that I am slightly guilty and yet . . . happy that I went this far enough to meet her . . .

Her scent was intoxicating . . . in all the right ways that nobody can explain. Sure, she could be a daughter to me, but . . . the scent was soooo gooood . . . that it turned something else . . .

Her skin was the start of it. Someone's skin with that right amount of softness has got to be illegal . . . then again I love it.

That's way I try to not touch her that much, as to not rise any suspicion. That's why I stayed away from Jasper as much as I could. He can feel what other people feel. Poor thing. I don't eve him.

I love it when ever she blushes – it adds more to it . . . But what about Esme? I have her. She seems so happy with me . . . could this mean that I might have – and a good possibility – that I might have a crush on her?

'No.' I thought firmly as I watch her sleep. 'I'm just . . . interested of what she is.'

I was caught off guard as I heard a soft groan from the sleeping form of Bella, waking up.

I should put the body parts away so she won't fain again.

**Bella's Pov**

I slowly woke up. I don't really know why, but apart from feeling being watch highly closed by. I very slowly looked behind me to see Carlisle's face three centimeters away from my face. My heart stopped beating. His eyes narrowed at once. My heart made this weird fluttered beating like butterflies. EVIL BUTTERFLIES!

I jumped when Carlisle looked more closely at me, and moved so I couldn't see his face. Is he sniffing me?

Oh.

God.

No.

Quickly saying a soft 'sorry', I quickly went to the restroom to take a bath. Before the door closed completely, I heard a chuckle. I didn't wasted time as I closed the door, missing what he was saying softly under his breathe.

"I thought I like her scent . . ." whispered Carlisle, as he stepped away from the door when he heard the water starting to run.


	4. CAUGHT!

**Are you sure, Bella?**

**Are you sure, Bella?**

Summery: "I rather die rather than be separated from you." said Bella. Are you really sure Bella? Are you sure you can keep that little school girl crush away long enough so you will love Edward when you come back from your hiding place? I think not.

**Chap. 2 Caught**

**Carlisle Pov**

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't catch the sound of the water turning off nor hearing the sound of a towel against a fragile body. Heh. It sounds like heaven what I have missed all ready.

I jumped when I heard a sound of a clatter of a brush being dropped on the carpet floor. Then a few minutes after that, I heard the sound of the door being open, for I looked over my shoulder to see Bella again. She wasn't wearing a towel for she changed her clothes.

I can always hear her fragile bones crack every once in a while. She _is_ fragile. How can humans do loads of things without breaking their bones all the time? That I'm still trying to figure that out myself. It's just a miracle that Bella can be so clumsily and yet, _still_ not break her bones all at once. Okay. Part of that is true.

Blood was another thing entirely. I never had given any thought of it unless she is bleeding in front of me. I don't really smell it anymore. That is until I try very hard on it, I can smell the sweetness it would be if I didn't suck her blood.

"Aren't you hungry, my dear?" I asked as she sat down on the couch. She seems to hesitant as her eyes roam around the room. Bella, being Bella was thinking of others, as always. I do like that. It was comforting to know that she will be thinking of others instead of herself.

"The smell I won't mind, unless you don't eat it." I said. She looked at me before asking a quiet interesting question.

"What food is less smelly?" she asked. I looked back. So far it was an Italian food, called spaghetti.

"Spaghetti." I said, with a shrug. She nodded her head as I ordered it.

"Don't get an expensive one!" I heard her say. I chuckled.

Once it was here, she was eating in silence, and that made me go back into my head again and get a closer look at her.

Her eyes held part confusion and part of slightly put down-ish look in them. Why? Does she miss Edward? There is a good percentage on that, for all I can tell.

Her noise was a cute one. It was slightly up a little but I can see the tip of it when ever she looks up at me. It was the girl next door kind of look.

Including her lips. They were not too full nor not too less. Just right amount.

"Umm . . . Why are you staring at me?"

My god! I think I jumped a foot in the air, when her voice broke the silence. Dear God, please tell me that I didn't get caught! Please! I thought frantically as I composed myself again.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked. She was staring at me as though . . . she noticed that I was staring at her. Ah. Oh. This isn't supposed to happen . . .

"Why . . . are you staring at me?" she asked. _Because you look cute whenever you're happy. Whenever you're sad._

"I'm trying to . . . figure out what Rosaline's so jealous of you . . ." I said, out of the blue.


	5. VAMPIRE DREAMS

**Are you sure, Bella?**

**Are you sure, Bella?**

Summery: "I rather die rather than be separated from you." said Bella. Are you really sure Bella? Are you sure you can keep that little school girl crush away long enough so you will love Edward when you come back from your hiding place? I think not.

.

**Chap. 3 vampire dreams **

.

Bella frowned slightly seemingly thinking hard, but as far as I could tell she didn't really believed me. I smiled, sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed.

.

"Hmmm . . . well you are more beautiful than Edward . . ." she muttered under her breathe as she eat some more spaghetti. I stared at her with slightly wide eyes. Did she – what! DID she really say that?! What?! She looked up suddenly as horror filled her eyes. I think she just realized that I can hear far better than she can. She turned slightly pale before turning seven shades of blushes before ending at the bright red color.

.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!"

.

I leaned forward with a slight smile on my face hopping to tease her more. Hey. What can I say? She was hiding behind an empty clear plate.

.

"Did you call me . . ."

.

"NOO!" said Bella. I laughed at this. She was trying to deny what she had said. I got a good idea for tomorrow's dinner . . . and desert.

.

Oh.

.

God.

.

I'm.

.

So.

.

Bad.

.

I was wondering why there was a pack of cans in the back of the car . . . One word could just tell me who did see this coming.

.

Alice.

.

That's what.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I will update it more during the holidays. Happy? Sorry it is short. Think I will put some whipcream in STARVATION also. C'mon peoples. It doesn't have to be all Emoish and sad and suisidual, now, do we? I think not! **


	6. cards WAR VAMPIRE DREAMS

**Are you sure, Bella?**

**Are you sure, Bella?**

Summery: "I rather die rather than be separated from you." said Bella. Are you really sure Bella? Are you sure you can keep that little school girl crush away long enough so you will love Edward when you come back from your hiding place? I think not.

.

**Chap. 3 vampire dreams **

.

Bella frowned slightly seemingly thinking hard, but as far as I could tell she didn't really believed me. I smiled, sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed.

.

"Hmmm . . . well you are more beautiful than Edward . . ." she muttered under her breathe as she eat some more spaghetti. I stared at her with slightly wide eyes. Did she – what! DID she really say that?! What?! She looked up suddenly as horror filled her eyes. I think she just realized that I can hear far better than she can. She turned slightly pale before turning seven shades of blushes before ending at the bright red color.

.

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!"

.

I leaned forward with a slight smile on my face hopping to tease her more. Hey. What can I say? She was hiding behind an empty clear plate.

.

"Did you call me . . ."

.

"NOO!" said Bella. I laughed at this. She was trying to deny what she had said. I got a good idea for tomorrow's dinner . . . and desert.

.

Oh.

.

God.

.

I'm.

.

So.

.

Bad.

.

I was wondering why there was a pack of cans in the back of the car . . . One word could just tell me who did see this coming.

.

Alice.

.

That's what.

.

"I'm will board you to death – seriously, Carlisle." said Bella as she looked back to normal. I frowned.

.

"Why would I be board when you just blushed a millions of shades?" I asked. She frowned.

.

"How about we play a game." She asked. I nodded. "What games did you play?"

.

"Every one in the universe." I said simply. She looks thoughtful.

.

"How about every card game?" she asked. I nodded. She STILL looks thoughtful. Okay. What is she thinking now?

.

"Okay. Lets play WAR." She said. I blinked.

.

"Uh . . . What is that?" I asked. She smiled before laughing her head off.

.

"Okay. Fine. You got me there! I don't know this game called 'War' is. So there!" I said as I smiled slightly. Good thing nobody that I knew that is a vampire to see me get caught not just twice but three times in a row!

.

"It's a card game!" she said. I blinked. There is more than ONE card game?! Since when did this happen?!

.

"Okay just teach me how to play it." I muttered, completely feeling like a dumb person.

.

"Okay. It's simple. The person that has the biggest number wins and takes the two cards from each player. If there is an ace, then is an automatic take away. If we both get like for example I get seven and you get seven, _then_ it'll be 'WAR' and we pull out three cards and on the fourth one we place it face up while the others are faced down. The one with the highest number wins and get all the cards from both players. Uhh. . . . Did you get that?" asked Bella as she frowns. I nodded. If there is a mix-up then she will retell me how to do it.

.

"Okay lets go."

.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I will update it more during the holidays. Happy? Sorry it is short. Think I will put some whipcream in STARVATION also. C'mon peoples. It doesn't have to be all Emoish and sad and suisidual, now, do we? I think not! **


End file.
